Project
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: You never give up...EVER. ReaderXShouichi


Normal day, normal morning.

"Shou-Chan! Hey wait up!" You shout, running down the hall of the Millefiore base, arms waving frantically as you try and catch up with the red-head.

Clad in a jumpsuit, like your 'Sempai', your hair was down for once. [H/c] locks plastered to your face with sweat, random strands sticking out and defying logic from being caught in a joint of the Mosca you were working on.

Shouichi stopped in his quick pace, turning his head to the side to glance at you.

The green jumpsuit was open halfway showing the white undershirt that you wore. Though, the way it stuck to your body made a slight hue of pink appear on the little nerd's cheeks. Not only that, but when he saw your flushed face in front of his, that pesky little stomach cramp decided to come back. And, your hand on his forehead didn't help either. He saw your lips moving, probably asking if he was alright, but he just couldn't focus.

"Shou-Chan..?"

"E-Excuse me!" He shouts, dashing down the hall and locking himself in the bathroom. You were left standing there, blinking.

"Damnit…gotta get him over that shyness…like Sempai said…" You mutter to yourself, smirking as you head down the hall with one place in mind.

[○○○○○]

After a cold shower (it was the only way to get _you_ out of his mind), Irie drapes a towel over his head and heads to his room.

"That girl..I swear. She's going to be the death of me…" He mutters, opening his door and closing it behind him. A voice from the corner causes him to jump slightly (and feel the need to take _another_ shower).

"Shou-Chan…why have you been avoiding me? You know I don't like it…" You say, pouting as you gaze at him from your position on his bed.

Shouichi glances over, his face heating up even more upon seeing your clothing choice…

Or, lack thereof.

Clad in nothing but one of his Blood Peppers Tee-Shirts and a pair of headphones around your neck, you sit with your knees pulled against your chest, tilting your head to the side as you look at the dumbfounded red-head.

"[N-N-N-Name]-Chan!? What are you doing?" Irie sputters out, looking off (though not after getting a good look and noticing that you were going commando).

You sigh and lift yourself from the bed, slowly making your way over to him, watching as he backs up with each of your steps until he's backed up against a wall, your body pinning him there.

"I asked a question first, Irie…" You mutter against the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down his body, straight to the little Shou as well. "And don't back down now and blame it on your stomach…because this is the only chance you're going to get." You whisper, moving one of your smaller hands up to tug on his shirt.

It's then that something in him snaps, maybe it's the uke part of him, but it's thrown out the window just as quickly as you are pinned against the wall, his lips attaching themselves to yours.

You smirk into the kiss cockily, though it's soon forgotten as a moan escapes your lips, his hands roaming over your body.

Now, you've never been one to give in easily, and you _never_ give up. Just ask Spanner, he knows that you stay up for hours at night working on whatever project had gotten your attention for the night.

And tonight's project was simple.

Get in Irie Shouichi's pants. _Literally_.

Grinding your hips against his, you feel a bulge rub against you, causing a smirk to spread across your features.

"My my, looks like Irie does have a sex drive after all~." You say in a singsong voice, quickly disposing of his pants as he looks at you, slightly horrified at exactly what the two of you were doing.

His eyes nearly roll into the back of his head as you lightly squeeze the tip of his member, teasing him as to what might come.

"Ngh, [Name]-Chan…stop…teasing me." He mutters through clenched teeth causing your cat like smirk to widen even more.

"My dear Shou-Chan…I'm only doing what you've done to me since the first day we me-" You words are cut off as you feel him pump himself into your hand before yanking your hand out of the way and plunging himself deep inside you, a moan spilling from your lips.

Your legs make their way around his waist as he stumbles back to his bed, flipping so you are on the bottom, stealing his 'uke position'. As he moves above you, one thought circles around your brain.

_Project Successful._

[○○○○○]

This was also apparent to Spanner who happens to walk by Shouichi's room.

". . .Heh, nerd got some…" Spanner mutters to himself upon hearing a loud moan containing the words, "Irie" and "Faster".

"…Fuck." Spanner says quietly, making a mad dash to his room.

Looks like it's a good thing the two of you were building a Lady Mosca, now isn't it?


End file.
